batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Flop Goes The Joker
Plot As the future seems bleak for our beloved Boy Wonder, Bruce blocks the mechanical works of the mobile with himself and his chair, long enough for Robin to work himself loose and use one of the knives to deactivate the mechanism. Returning to see if the mobile has completed its diabolical duty, The Joker and his crooked cronies are jumped on by Bruce and the Boy Wonder. While they pin the henchmen to a wall with carefully thrown palette knives, Joker begs for Baby Jane's forgiveness. Feeling sorry for him, Baby Jane arranges for his freedom, much to Bruce and Robin's astonishment. She then takes him back home with her, where, during a chicken dinner, Joker covers her priceless antique table with paint and has his henchmen chop it up. He convinces the gullible heiress that he has turned her table into a work of art, and she lets him replace the priceless Renaissance art collection in her father's wing at the museum with the table's painted remains. After snatching the collection, Joker puts through a call to Commissioner Gordon and demands $10 million for the paintings to be returned or he would burn the entire collection. However unknown to Joker, Batman replaced the stolen paintings with rather "childish" finger paintings by Alfred and when Joker removes the blankets from the paintings, he gets the shock of his life. Even more shocked by the sudden appearance of Batman and Robin, Joker retreats with Baby Jane, while his men take a good thrashing from the Dynamic Duo. Planning to revenge himself against Bruce Wayne and hoping to swipe some loot, Joker arrives at Wayne Manor, where he loses a duel with Alfred and runs into Bruce's study where he trips the switch to the Batpoles, hidden in the bust of William Shakespeare. Mistaking it for a secret passage, he slides down one of the poles. Thinking fast, Alfred activates the Emergency Batpole Elevator, sending the Clown Prince of Crime crashing to the top of the shaft. After a couple of trips up and down the pole, Joker finally gives up and is imprisoned while Baby Jane is safely returned home. Later, Alfred opens an exhibit of his "childish" paintings, with the proceeds donated to The Wayne Foundation Free Nursery. NEXT WEEK Eli Wallach as the frigid Mr. Freeze! Appearances Individuals *Batman *Robin *Alfred *Commissioner Gordon *Chief O'Hara *Mrs. Cooper *The Joker *Baby Jane Towser Miscellanea *This was the closest Joker ever came to discovering Batman's secret identity. Fortunately for Batman, Joker didn't notice the Batphone next to the bust with the hidden switch to the Batpoles when he activated it, the Batpole signs were not in their usual places as Alfred had taken them away to give the poles a new coat of paint, the automatic costume changer was turned off and Alfred had taken the other costumes away to be washed (otherwise Joker would be wearing one of the Dynamic Duo's costumes) and lastly Joker became so terrified of going up and down the Batpole that he didn't stop to look and see where he was going. 2.92